As if it Were the Last Time
by As If It Were The Last Time
Summary: Cela faisait exactement dix ans. Dix longues années durant lesquelles elle avait été forcée de continuer seule. Lorsque son passé refait surface, Rebecca n'a pas d'autre choix que celui d'affronter ses démons, et ils sont bien différents de ceux qu'elle a l'habitude de chasser. Saison 3
1. Prologue

Je jetai l'allumette dans la fosse et le corps s'embrasa. L'esprit disparut alors dans ce qui ressemblait à des braises et me laissa enfin en paix. Je me relevai et regardai le cercueil enflammé. J'avais du creuser cette fosse pour brûler les restes d'une folle assoiffée de sang (elle avait en effet assassiné presque tous les membres de la famille de son meurtrier) et étais maintenant dans l'obligation de la reboucher. Ou alors allais-je le laisser comme ça et espérer que les responsables du cimetière arrangeraient ça le lendemain. J'optai pour la deuxième option et renvoyai à coup de pied le couvercle du cercueil dans la fosse, fatiguée de ma journée. Je ramassai mon sac, le balançai sur mon épaule et montai dans ma voiture. Avant de mettre le contact, je me regardai dans le rétroviseur, à travers la vitre. Je tentai de me recoiffer à l'aide de mes doigts et examinai ensuite les grandes cernes qui soulignaient mes yeux. Puis je claquai la portière brusquement et démarrai. Pas question de reprendre la route ce soir. J'allais d'abord m'arrêter au motel et m'accorder une nuit de repos bien méritée. Enfin, c'était plus quelques heures qu'une nuit. J'arrivai enfin à mon lit et me laissai tomber dessus, regardant le plafond. Ce jour-là, ça faisait exactement 10 ans. Dix longues années durant lesquelles j'avais été forcée de continuer seule. Je me glissai sous les draps, repensant à mon père, à tout ce qu'on avait traversé ensemble, comme je le faisais chaque fois que je terminais une chasse. Je soupirai, fermai les yeux, espérant m'endormir, mais rien n'y faisait. Je savais ce que je devais faire pour y arriver, mais je n'en avais pas envie. C'était tellement idiot, être obligée d'écouter une vieille chanson pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Je m'y résolus quand même, sortis mon téléphone portable et laissai la musique s'élever dans la chambre, puis je m'endormis.


	2. Boston, Massachussetts

Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur le pare-brise alors que j'étais arrêtée à un feu rouge, regardant devant moi de l'air le plus désespéré du monde. Cela ferait bientôt dix heures que je roulais pour me rendre dans cette ville où il ne faisait que pleuvoir tout au long de la journée. J'avais roulé depuis le Kentucky et arrivais enfin à Boston, dans le Massachussetts. Je m'arrêtai sur le parking d'un des motels de la ville et sortis de sa voiture. J'entrai à la réception et demandai une chambre.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air en très grande forme, ma jolie, dit le réceptionniste face à mon regard déprimé.

- J'ai demandé une chambre, pas une consultation d'un réceptionniste-psychologue, rétorquai-je en tendant la main pour qu'il me donne la clef de la chambre.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et me remit la clef sans un commentaire de plus.

- Merci… soupirai-je d'un ton exaspéré en sortant de la réception.

Je repassai à ma voiture pour prendre mon sac ainsi que mon revolver dans le coffre. Une fois dans la chambre, je jetai son sac sur son lit, gardant en main mon ordinateur que j'ouvris en m'affalant sur un fauteuil. Je relus attentivement les différents articles concernant l'affaire sur laquelle je comptais travailler. Un meurtre, deux disparitions… Tout ça dans le même immeuble, et sans aucune trace… Sauf sur le corps de la victime, bien sûr, qui avait été violemment lacéré à coups de griffes.

« Un loup-garou peut-être ? » avais-je d'abord pensé. C'était peu probable, puisque la victime était apparemment morte à cause d'une trop grande perte de sang, chose qui ne se serait certainement pas produite avec un loup-garou. Mais alors, quelle créature s'en était prise à ces personnes ?

Je refermai mon ordinateur et le laissai sur la table basse devant moi. Je sortis mon tailleur de mon sac (autrement-dit la seule chose correctement repassée et pliée dans toutes mes affaires) et le déposai soigneusement sur le dossier du fauteuil, histoire de paraître crédible le lendemain lorsque je me présenterais à la morgue en présentant une fausse plaque du FBI. C'était ça, ma plus grande hantise, me retrouver au poste pour avoir montré une fausse plaque. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé, enfin, pas depuis que je travaillais seule, du moins.

Je soupirai et allumai la télévision en m'asseyant sur le lit. C'était une de ces émissions assez fréquentes sur le surnaturel, le genre de chose qui ne racontait qu'à moitié la vérité. Je me déshabillai, mis mon vieux T-shirt pour dormir, et me glissai dans mon lit. Je ne réussis à supporter l'émission que pendant cinq grosses minutes, puis j'éteignis la télévision d'un air exaspéré en lançant la télécommande sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

Je tournai la tête vers la table de chevet où était posé mon téléphone après quelques minutes dans le silence. « Ca fait dix ans que je suis obligée d'écouter cette chanson pour m'endormir… Je n'en sortirai jamais… » pensai-je. Cependant, je me résolus à appuyer sur Play et à l'écouter en m'endormant.

- Bonjour, agent Parker du FBI. Je viens pour voir le corps du dénommé Richard Patherson.

La secrétaire du service mortuaire de l'hôpital soupira et se mit à marmonner :

- Le docteur Benson va vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien l'attendre un petit moment.

Sur ce, elle désigna une chaise un peu plus loin tandis que je lançais :

- Merci, mais je préfère rester debout, dis-je avec un sourire exagéré.

Je m'éloignai vers le coin pour attendre en montrant bien à la secrétaire que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'asseoir. Je ne supportais pas les personnes qui se forçaient à donner une information, comme venait de le faire la fille du secrétariat.

C'est alors qu'un homme plutôt trapu et dans la force de l'âge s'avança dans le couloir, un dossier à la main, en s'exclamant à ma vue :

- Agent Parker, c'est ça ? On m'a prévenu que vous veniez d'arriver. Puis-je voir votre plaque ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant moi.

Je sortis ma fausse plaque de la poche de mon tailleur, non sans une légère appréhension à l'idée que le médecin se rende compte que c'était une fausse. Heureusement, ce dernier fit un grand sourire et s'élança dans la morgue en m'invitant à le suivre.

- Alors… commençai-je, légèrement perturbée par cette histoire de plaque avant de reprendre ses esprits, c'est vous qui avez pratiqué l'autopsie sur le corps de Richard Patherson, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, en effet, c'est bien moi, répondit le docteur, qui avait repris son sérieux.

- J'ai lu dans le rapport de police qu'il avait été… lacéré à coups de griffes et qu'il s'était ensuite vidé de son sang ?

- Tout à fait juste, mademoiselle, fit-il en ouvrant le tiroir où reposait le corps. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à identifier la _chose_ capable d'avoir fait ça à ce brave monsieur, voyez-vous.

- La _chose_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, que ce n'était pas un animal sauvage, comme l'ont supposé les policiers ?

- Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'un animal sauvage aurait été capable de sauter sur le balcon d'un appartement situé au deuxième étage d'un immeuble pour ensuite infliger _ça_ à M. Patherson ? rétorqua le médecin en enlevant le drap qui recouvrait le corps.

Le pauvre M. Patherson avait en effet été bien griffé, et bien profondément, en plus de ça, car ses plaies avaient été recousues mais on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient importantes.

- Non, en effet, répondis-je, je ne pense pas qu'un animal sauvage se serait amusé à le faire. Mais d'après les blessures, remarquai-je en me penchant un peu plus vers le corps, celui qui a fait _ça_ ne peut pas être humain…

Le visage du médecin légiste s'illumina face à mon observation.

- C'est exact, tout à fait exact ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et en voici la preuve, la preuve que l'assassin est une créature mi-homme, mi-animal !

Sur ce, il attrapa un sachet à côté du cadavre et le dégaina devant mon nez. Je ne pus m'empêcher de loucher en observant ce qu'il contenait. C'était une griffe, de la même couleur que les ongles humains, mais qui mesurait une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

- Et vous avez trouvé ça… ? commençai-je.

- Dans une des plaies de ce garçon ! termina le médecin, tout excité. Je pense que nous avons affaire à un nouveau genre de spécimen, quelque chose encore inconnu de la science, une sorte d'hybride entre les humains et l'espèce animale…

- …Je pense que vous vous emballez un peu trop, le coupai-je.

Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants puis réalisa :

- Mais vous êtes du FBI, vous devez être au courant de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec un sourire de gamin.

Je secouai la tête et m'excusai :

- Je pense que vous avez trop d'imagination docteur. Très bien, merci pour vos informations qui seront très utiles à l'enquête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas en parler, je comprends, répliqua-t-il en hochant doucement la tête. Merci de m'avoir écouté Mademoiselle.

Je tentai de cacher mon air étonné mais esquissai quand même un léger sourire en regardant le médecin. Je quittai la morgue, lui serrai la main et lançai avant de sortir du bâtiment un faux-sourire à la secrétaire.

Une chose était sure à présent, j'allais rester un petit moment à Boston.


	3. Une rencontre inattendue

Le médecin légiste avait eu à la fois tord et raison, certes, la chose qui s'en était prise à Monsieur Patherson était une créature surnaturelle, l'hypothèse qu'elle soit mi-humaine, mi-animale restait à confirmer. Je décidai donc de me rendre sur les lieux du meurtre pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux indices. Après m'être perdue dans le centre-ville pendant presque une demi-heure, j'arrivai enfin devant l'immeuble concerné. C'était donc ici qu'avait eu lieu les deux enlèvements et le meurtre. D'après ce que j'avais pu lire dans la presse, les deux personnes enlevées étaient le fils de Patherson ainsi que leur voisin d'à côté. Coïncidence ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression. Je me garai, coupai le contact et me mis à attendre qu'un des résidents s'approche de l'entrée pour m'ouvrir la porte. Cependant, n'ayant jamais été d'une nature très patiente, je ne pus tenir plus de cinq minutes assise au volant et sortis donc de la voiture en marchant à grands pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. J'aurais pu essayer de rentrer par la fenêtre, comme je le faisais avant, mais je n'avais jamais aimé ça et en plus, je portais une jupe, ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour escalader jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je regardai autour de moi, vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne, puis sortis une pince à chignon de mes cheveux dans l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à décrocheter la serrure. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé.

- Vous avez un souci, Mademoiselle… ? demanda quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me relevai et pris un air gêné (alors que je ne l'étais pas du tout).

- J'ai perdu mes clefs, mentis-je.

L'homme haussa légèrement les sourcils et se contenta d'ouvrir en me tenant la porte. J'entrai à mon tour, remerciant le Ciel car il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne me connaissait même pas. C'est alors qu'il se retourna et me toisa d'un air suspicieux.

- Vous habitez bien ici, au moins ? demanda-t-il.

Sa question laissa passer un léger frisson à travers mon corps, mais je réussis à répondre d'un ton plutôt crédible :

- Evidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Il haussa les épaules et entra dans l'ascenseur sans poser plus de questions.

« Bon, je crois que je vais prendre les escaliers alors… » pensai-je.

Pour les besoins de l'enquête, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement n'était heureusement pas verrouillée. Je passai sous la bande de sécurité mise par les policiers et entrai dans l'appartement. A première vue, rien n'avait été bougé dans l'appartement depuis l'attaque. Tout avait été renversé et il restait de nombreuses tâches de sang, non seulement sur le sol, mais aussi sur les murs. J'avançai jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, me postant devant l'endroit où le corps de Patherson avait été retrouvé. Je m'accroupis et examinai le sol. La moquette avait été sacrément ravagée par l'attaque. Je distinguai de multiples tâches de sang et des traces de griffes, ce qui confirmait que la griffe retrouvée sur le cadavre avait appartenu à la chose qui l'avait agressé. Peut-être que Patherson avait un ennemi pas vraiment humain qui avait eu une soudaine envie de se venger, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il enlevé son fils et son voisin ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils avant d'aller fouiller dans la chambre du père. On aurait dit que tout été disposé comme si ça avait été une chambre d'hôtel. Rien ne dépassait ni ne personnalisait la chambre, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas le moindre indice pour le moment. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ni de passage de la créature, les volets étaient restés ouverts et le lit n'avait pas été défait. M. Patherson n'était donc pas couché lorsque la créature était entrée, puisque l'agression s'était produite peu avant minuit. C'était le seul élément ''intéressant'' que je pouvais tirer en visitant cette chambre. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'en sortis et entrai dans celle du fils. C'était une chambre typique d'adolescent. Ici, les volets étaient fermés et les draps n'étaient pas en place. En m'approchant un peu plus, je remarquai qu'ils avaient été tirés du lit, comme si l'on s'était accroché à eux. Le fils de Patherson devait certainement être en train de dormir lorsque la créature s'est aventurée dans sa chambre pour l'enlever, l'adolescent s'était alors réveillé et avait tenté de résister en attrapant ses couvertures. J'étais debout au milieu de la pièce depuis un moment, perdue dans mes pensées, rejouant chaque détail dans ma tête en imaginant la scène, lorsqu'un bruit me sortit de ma rêverie. Je me figeai sur place, attentive à chaque son. Je distinguai de légers frottements sur la moquette, dans la pièce à côté de la chambre, le salon. A coup sûr, quelqu'un ou_ quelque chose_ s'était introduit dans l'appartement. Ca ne pouvait pas être pour l'enquête, car ce quelqu'un était seul. Lentement, j'attrapai mon arme que je gardais toujours glissée dans ma botte et retournai vers la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte. Au moins, je ne finirais pas en prison pour violation de domicile, c'était déjà ça, mais si la créature était revenue, j'étais dans de beaux draps…

Je respirai profondément et ouvrai d'un geste très lent la porte, juste assez pour que je puisse me glisser hors de la chambre. Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'elle aurait du l'être et s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu. Je grimaçai et sortis le plus furtivement possible, au cas-où la chose aurait envie de faire une petite promenade dans mon coin. Mon arme à la main, pointée devant moi, je reculai à pas lents dans le couloir de l'appartement, face au salon et donc à la chambre du père. L'intrus était certainement toujours dans la pièce principale et, s'il surgissait dans le couloir, il serait face à moi, c'était l'avantage. Cependant, si je m'étais trompée et qu'il était dans la chambre ou la salle de bain, derrière moi, j'étais morte. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la chambre de Patherson lorsque je rencontrai quelque chose. Instantanément, je me retournai, reculai d'un pas, pointai mon arme devant moi et fixai ce qui était entré en collision avec mon dos avec des yeux écarquillés. C'était lui. Il se tenait devant moi, exactement dans la même position, son arme pointée sur ma poitrine, ses yeux rivés sur moi. J'eus une sorte de soupir ou de rire, je ne sais moi-même ce que c'était. Etait-ce un soulagement ou une sorte de malédiction de tomber sur lui ? Il fut le premier de nous deux à abaisser son arme, et je fis de même quelques secondes plus tard. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

- Hé, tout va bien ? dit une voix que je connaissais depuis le fond du couloir.

Il hocha la tête sans détourner son regard du mien. Je fis un pas vers lui et murmurai :

- Dean, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu…


End file.
